


Gaze

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Janitor Reader, Photo Shoots, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The cleaning girl walks in on a photography session
Series: The Cleaning Girl [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> ————  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

The cleaning girl has her cheap earbuds in, humming to herself as she finishes mopping the long corridor. She pauses her music as she puts the wet mop back into the now-filthy bucket of water and takes the  _caution_!  signs from her cart and methodically drops them as she makes her way to the beginning of the hallway. With no sound to occupy her ears, she now hears the cacophony of voices behind one of the non-descript doors. She loads up the signs she has yet to put down and cautiously knocks.

Gladiolus answers the door, mild annoyance in his face fading to a sly grin as he looks her up and down. “Hey beautiful,” he whispers. 

The cleaning girl rolls her eyes fondly. “Oh please. So uh, what’s going on in here?”

“Photo shoot for the princess,” Gladio says as he jerks his thumb behind him. 

“Photo shoot?” _________________ feels her face heat up. Professional magazine spreads usually mean Noctis is done up in a pinstripe black suit with a thin silver crown nestled in his soft black hair. She feels her throat go dry. 

Gladio winks and opens the door a little more so she can see. 

The cleaning girl hesitantly steps in, and around all the cameras and white backdrops and fussing photographers, there is her prince, draped elegantly across a velvet red couch, dripping sex and dominance and poise. 

“Astrals,” she breathes. “He’s so...” she shakes her head. Words have failed her. She looks back up at the shield. “I should go. Uh. I just mopped this hallway. I’m putting out signs, but just...tell everyone to be careful.”

Gladio thumps one big hand onto her shoulder and smirks. “Don’t leave just yet,” he whispers. “I think Noct has noticed you.”

_______________ turns back toward the center of the room and freezes. 

The prince’s dark blue gaze has indeed zeroed in on her, and she suddenly knows how the trapped mouse must feel under the lingering gaze of the cat. 

The photographers go  _nuts_.  “Oh yes, Noctis, those bedroom eyes!” “You’re killing it, your Highness! Make love to the camera, brilliant!”

Gladio chuckles and leans down. “I think he’s found his muse. You better stay till the photographers get all the shots they need.”

The cleaning girl swallows thickly and nods. She’s not sure she could leave if she wanted to. She and her prince are undressing each other with these lingered stares, right out in the open, and that’s so much more thrilling than mopping. 


End file.
